A Mother's Love
by KatKat1993
Summary: Loz hates sad, soppy, mushy moments. They annoy him. So why does the lasting bond between Tifa and Marlene, his enemies, touch him so? A little violence. One-shot.


Author's Note: Heya, my first FFAC one shot. Enjoy! Please rate and review :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFAC characters (sob).

* * *

"She's not here!" Loz said into his phone, completely unfazed by the pile of rocks and rubble that had just fallen on top of him. His brother, Yazoo, sighed slightly.

"Don't cry Loz-"He began, but Loz was angry and frustrated now.

"I am not crying!" He shouted. From the corner of his eye he could see the woman and girl standing, plainly shocked that Loz had survived half a building being brought down on him. Loz ignored them.

"Ok then...just make sure you get the girl. Kadaj wants her, to get our big brother to come." Yazoo sounded taken aback at Loz's outburst.

"Alright, I got it. I'll get the girl." Loz said, forcing himself to be calm. He snapped the phone shut, before Yazoo could say anything else and fixed his attention on the woman in front. She was scowling at him, a protective arm around the girl. The girl he needed. His heart increased in speed slightly. Here she was. Tifa Lockhart. A mother, protecting her daughter at all costs. The scene somehow touched Loz.

Confused at the sudden emotion that had invaded his mind; he brushed it away and crouched into a fighting stance. Emotion could not touch him at a time like this. His mission was important and nothing should get in his way.

"Where were we?" He asked, annoyance in his voice. Tifa prepared herself again, determination on her face. Loz smirked at her and watched the girl out of the corner of his eye, running off to hide behind a large box. Her eyes were wide. Terrified. Loz curled his fists. Why was this having an effect on him? These people were just two more that were blocking his path to mother. He should hate them.

And all at once he flew. Speeding towards Tifa before she even had chance to understand what was happening. She only cried out when his dual hound hit. Square on the head.

Tifa fell backwards, defeated, but Loz wasn't done yet. He grabbed Tifa's top and pushed her against the pillar, stunning her with the dual hound again. This time she made hardly a sound. She was losing consciousness. The force of his hit brought the pillar to the floor. Loz flung Tifa away from him and then began to walk towards her again, planning to hit her one more time before he dealt with the girl.

But was stopped in his tracks, as a small object hit him on the head, and bounced away. His eyes followed the brightly coloured ball, and then he slowly turned his head. A small girl was looking at him determinedly, anger in her eyes. She was sitting by the now open box, hands reaching for another small orb of colour. Loz smirked. Wouldn't Kadaj be so pleased with him for discovering this little jackpot? Materia. Tifa groaned as Loz dropped her and fixed his attention on the small girl.

Loz began to walk towards the box and the girl. Her hands drooped as the stubborn side of her left and fear overtook. The man was so much bigger than her. She didn't stand a chance. She began to back away. Only one person could possibly save her now.

"Cloud." She moaned, despair in her eyes. Loz faltered slightly. Wouldn't it be wonderful for her if Cloud did turn up to save the day? If big brother just happened to appear at the right moment?

But the world wasn't like that. People these days just weren't there, no matter how hard you tried to find them. You only had to see the number of orphans on the streets to know that. The amount of children in the world that had no mother. The girl should be thankful that she did have a mother. A woman who nurtured her every day. A woman who cared so much that she now shouted "Just run!" Before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious.

Tifa Lockhart knew. That this world was a lost cause. There was really no point hoping for heroes to appear and help. Things like that just didn't happen anymore.

And as Loz grabbed the girl who had tried to make a break for it, he realised just how lucky he was. Because he did have people he could rely on. He had his brothers, Kadaj and Yazoo. It had always been the three of them. Against the world. All working for the same goal. Teamwork was important now. He realised he had to help this world. It was lost and the best thing that could be done for it was to destroy it.

This was why the three silver-haired men needed their mother so much. Even though mother seemed a lost cause too. She had never been there. Loz almost dropped the box of materia he was holding on that thought. His eyes were wide, and the hand that held Marlene's shoulder increased its grip. If Kadaj had heard him even think such thoughts, he would surely be punished. Yes the three brothers were so, so close, but mother was too important to just forget such an insult. Mother was needed. She had not abandoned them, she had been stolen.

Marlene had felt the hand on her shoulder tighten. She looked up at her captor. Though she feared the big man, she respected him in her own sense. He had not hurt her at all yet; in fact he had been quite gentle, until now. But she could see there was apparent fear and anger in his eyes. Of who?

Himself?

It was then that Marlene realised that for now, the man would be no danger and perhaps she could rely on him as a source of comfort until Cloud came back. Until Cloud saved her. She tugged the big man's hand, and looked up at him, concern shining in her eyes. Maybe it was bad for Marlene to be so trusting in a man who had almost killed her adoptive mother. But surely he was still a man. She needed to cling onto that hope.

Loz looked down at the small girl. She was concerned for him? Why? Loz stood up.

"Let's go kid." He said, and began to move.

"To where?" Marlene asked, trying and failing to sound bold. "What about Tifa?"

"Your mum's not dead." Loz said awkwardly. "She'll be fine. We're going to my home now to meet my brothers."

"She's not my mum..." Marlene said quietly. "She's my adoptive mum."

Loz paused and silently gathered himself. So the kid had no mother too? Interesting how two enemies were so alike. Could understand each other so well. He put the box down momentarily and lowered himself to the girl's level.

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Marlene." She stammered, fear in her eyes. Loz smiled as best he could. He hadn't genuinely smiled in years. He had got out of practice.

"Don't be scared." He said. Loz had no idea why he was trying to comfort the girl. He just felt that he had to justify his actions to her. To her and Tifa. He looked up at the still body in amongst the flowers. '_I'll look after_' he told her silently. '_I promise._' And without another word he got up.

He felt it was the least he could do for a woman who was willing to raise someone else's child and defend her to the hilt. He thought it was brilliant. Maybe he wished his own mother would do the same for him. Maybe he wished he had someone like Tifa Lockhart to look after him.

But he didn't.

So he would look after Marlene, and be like Tifa Lockhart.

He got outside and took out his phone, sitting on the box, one hand still on Marlene's shoulder. He dialled Yazoo's number and held it to his ear.

Yazoo would answer after two rings

1...

2...

"Loz?"

"I have the girl." Loz said, no emotion in his voice.

"Good, I'm in the truck driving the other kids. I'll see you at base."

"I have materia too." Loz said.

Yazoo exhaled sharply. Loz could almost feel his calm smile on the other end of the phone.

"Kadaj will be pleased." Yazoo said, and then after a pause, "Well done."

Loz felt a warm glow at his brother's praise. It took a lot to impress Yazoo, and he had done it.

"Hey, brother, are you ok?" Yazoo asked. He sounded concerned on the other end of the phone. It took a lot to bring out emotion in Yazoo's voice. Two achievements in one day. Loz smiled and glanced at Marlene.

"I'm fine. I'll see you soon." He stated.

Yazoo breathed a small sigh of relief and answered. "Yes, ok."

"Oh and Yazoo? Sorry I snapped." And Loz shut the phone before Yazoo could speak. He hated soppy, embarrassing moments. He detested them.

And all at once he was back. The mean, grumpy, annoying Loz everyone knew. He looked at Marlene.

"Let's go kid."


End file.
